


Sweet Child of Mine

by Mythological_Compendium



Series: WTHYW [3]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythological_Compendium/pseuds/Mythological_Compendium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles got a booboo after school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Child of Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reapingwithjoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reapingwithjoy/gifts).



This autumn afternoon was a little on the chilly side and Dean was feeling generous so he set about rummaging around Rufus’ cabin for ingredients to make grilled cheese sandwiches.

He counted out the slices of bread and cheese and found there was enough for everyone. Two for him, Sammy, Cas, and Stiles, with one left over if the kid decided he wanted more.

He had already finished most of the sandwiches by the time he heard the impala pulling up to the cabin. He slid the last one onto the plate a minute later when Sam walked in, balancing Stiles on one arm and holding Stiles’ book bag in the other.

Dean instantly knew something was off.

Usually when Sam picked Stiles up from preschool, the first thing the kid did was charge into wherever they were staying at the time in search of Dean or Castiel and once he latched on he didn’t let go until bedtime. Now he was just sitting there on Sam’s huge arm with his head on Sam’s huge shoulder, looking back at him. Stiles was crying, or at least he was at one point. Dean felt rage he hadn’t felt in years building up inside him and it roared when he noticed the blood on the kid’s knee and the scratches on his forearm.

He looked at his brother. “What the hell happened?”

“He fell.” Sam explained and Stiles accented it with a nod.

“You fell?” Dean asked his son as he balled his hands into fists then crossed his arms so he wouldn’t hit something. “Or did someone _push_ you? Because I swear to God—”

“I fell Daddy, I pomise.” Stiles sobbed and the tears were coming back so he was talking too fast. “I saw unka Sammy and I got ‘cited and I started running and I chipped and I hurt my arm and my knees and I started crying and this other kid laughed at me,” Stiles took a deep breath then continued, “but he got scared when he saw unka Sammy.”

Relief surged through him and Dean snickered. “Gigantor saves the day.”

Sam rolled his eyes and dropped Stiles’ bookbag next to the door.

Dean smiled as he stepped forward with his arms extended and Sam easily placed Stiles in them. He wiped Stiles’ face with his hand and said, “So you ate asphalt, so what? That’s nothing to cry about right?” Stiles’ bottom lip quivered but he nodded. Dean turned and set the boy on the wooden table where they ate. “Bet uncle Sammy’s been filling your head with all that just-let-it-out crap huh?”

Dean heard his brother sigh and could feel the glare burning into the back of his skull. He smirked over his shoulder at Sam who discreetly flipped him the bird.

Stiles gently tugged on the front of Dean’s t-shirt. “Daddy where’s—”

There was the sudden sound of dozens of wings flapping and a deep voice from behind Stiles answered his unfinished question with, “I’m here.”

The all turned to see Castiel standing there, one arm behind his back.

“Papa!” The child cried, temporarily forgetting about his booboos. “Wassat?” He asked when he noticed Castiel’s arm.

Castiel looked over his own shoulder, “Something to help you feel better,” then back at Stiles who looked like he was about to burst. He smiled as he brought out a chocolate-colored stuffed bunny.

Dean chuckled as he watched Stiles grab at the air until the toy was placed in his hands and he immediately clutched it to his chest like a lifeline. He said, “Thank you!” about thirty times as he twisted his body left and right.

Castiel stepped up to Dean, looking him in the eyes all the while.

“Couldn’t come earlier?” Dean asked, pushing back the smile wanting to stretch his lips. “Your kid skinned both his knees and his arm.”

Castiel frowned. “I’m very sorry. I came as soon as I could.” He touched the top of Stiles’ head. “And I had to find a suitable toy.”

Dean let one side of his lips perk up in a smile then looked down at Stiles, who was brushing his hands over the bunny’s apparently soft fur.

“Well looks like you did a good job.” He found Castiel still staring at him, at his lips now instead of his eyes. He licked them slowly and Castiel sighed before his eyes found Dean’s again. Dean smirked.

Sam cleared his throat. “Is anybody gonna take care of the kid?”

Castiel looked like he shook himself out of a trance then turned to Stiles.

“Of course.” He said as he reached down to put his hand over the cuts but then Dean grabbed his wrist.

Castiel shot Dean a quizzical look.

Dean supplied, “No mojo on the kid Cas. We’ll take care of this the old fashioned way.”

Castiel pursed his lips then nodded.

Dean gave him a short kiss on the corner of his mouth. “Find a clean rag or something and wet it.” He said as he pushed his forehead against Castiel’s temple. “Warm water.” He added in a louder tone, “Sammy, the kit.”

He crouched in front of Stiles as Sam grabbed the first-aid kit from under one of the kitchen counters while Castiel searched for a clean rag. “How you doin' champ?” He asked, touching the bunny’s head.

Stiles looked down at his knees as he swung his legs and frowned. “Still hurts.”

“Aw,” Dean ran his hand over Stiles’ freshly cut hair. “We’re gonna get you better.”

Sam opened the box as he walked up to his brother. “I think we’re out of band-aids.”

“Here.” Castiel said as he handed Dean the warm rag and a brand new box of band-aids from out of nowhere.

Dean glared at him but decided to leave this conversation until later. He turned back to Stiles and gently cleaned the blood off his knees and arm, flinching slightly every time the child sucked in a breath through his teeth but the boy didn’t cry or even sob once, he just clutched that bunny. Dean couldn’t be more proud.

Once he was clean, Dean found a tube of Neosporin in the kit and rubbed it over the cuts. Stiles whined, snapping his eyes shut.

“It’s almost over buddy.” Dean comforted.

He ripped the band-aids out and put two on each knee then two on his arm.

Dean smiled and looked over his finished work. “How’s that?”

Stiles nodded but he was blinking really fast and Dean frowned because he knew his boy was holding back tears now.

Dean leaned down and pressed his lips over the band-aid on Stiles’ left knee then followed with his right and finally his forearm. “How about now?”

Stiles cracked a smile and Dean mirrored it. Sam gave Stiles kisses too, followed by Castiel who gave him an extra kiss on his cheek before lifting the child into his arms. Stiles immediately wrapped his arms around his father’s neck and Castiel did the same around the little body.

Dean smiled as he watched them. He treasured these quiet days, just the four of them. No monsters, no demons, and especially no angels, except his.

“Hey kiddo you hungry?” Sam said, stepping toward the kitchen. “Looks like Daddy made sandwiches.”

Stiles sat back so fast in his effort to look over at Dean that Castiel almost dropped him. “Grill cheese?”

Dean nodded then winced when Stiles squealed.

One big happy family.


End file.
